No Tan Lines
by roguewords
Summary: Eliot knew Parker didn't have tan lines.


Written for hurtslikeyourmouth for the AO3 OPI Summer Challenge.

Thanks to cschoolgirl andkriszeth for the betas.

I don't own Leverage, but I'd love my own Christian Kane.

* * *

Eliot knew Parker didn't have tan lines. She wasn't exactly shy about changing clothes if the job called for an outfit change in an elevator, stairwell, backseat of a car, hell, where ever she was. He just wasn't exactly sure when she found the time to get a tan in the first place, and where she could do so nude.

He didn't expect company on the roof. He built his garden up here partly for that reason. He came up around four am to check on plants and do some Tai Chi. It was quite, and no one bothered him. Stressless. Until Parker started coming out the door.

She stayed to the opposite side of the roof where she had a lounge chair already set up. She came with a robe on, a towel, and her iPod. She'd lay out the towel, plug in her iPod, take off her robe making a pillow with it, and lay down. Flip once. Sometimes she hummed.

It took three days for Eliot to realize the sun never rose above the ledge of building. He noticed her prominent pink nipples on the first. Two days later he spotted the bottle of sunless tanner. He wasn't stupid, and Parker didn't play games. If she wanted something, she took it. _So what the hell was happening here?_

After seven more days of what could only be described at pure torture when she started stretching before applying the lotion, Eliot made his way to her chair after tending his plants. (All organic, they needed extra tlc, even if all he could think of was hundred different ways to have Parker screaming his name.)

"It took you long enough. Thought I was going to have start doing naked gymnastics before you noticed me," she said, looking up from her lounger.

"Parker, I never not noticed you," he said, his voice far huskier than it's usual three day bar crawl hangover. "I just couldn't figure out what in the hell you were doing. Then I overheard your little fan club last night." He knelt down beside her, getting right in her face. "A bet? On how long I could last?" He lowered himself on top of her. "I think you're all going to lose that bet." Their first kiss was hard and fast. Parker's hands quickly found their way to his ass, pulling him closer. The weight of the two of them on the plastic chair was too much. Parker gave a yelp as the chair beneath them gave way.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" Parker asked with a laugh.

"Or we could just keep going right here?" he growled.

Her laughter filled the air as he pulled back to undress. He grabbed his shirt from behind his head, pulling it off as he toed off his shoes. His jeans followed in quick succession. "Business first. I'm clean."

"Me, too." Parker grinned at him.

"Any worry about any mini Parkers running around?"

"God no," she said with a laugh as she pulled him close. "I took care of that years ago."

A small part of him twinged, mourning the loss of something he didn't know he wanted. But kids and their life didn't mix. _Anyway,_ he thought shaking his head, _this was just sex_. "Good," was all he said as he removed his boxer briefs.

This kiss was hard, a battle for control, but more patient as well. When they finally broke away gasping for air, he made his way down her neck - licking and nipping, paying special attention to her pulse points and collarbones. He continued his southward journey, one hand caressed, while his tongue and teeth brought a sharper feeling to her breasts. He switched sides, leaving a large bite mark on the inner curve of her breast, just below the nipple. She tried to push his head lower, faster, but he just laughed as he ran his tongue around the outside of her belly button.

"Eliot," she growled.

"I'm getting there," the southern boy charm coming out in full force. "Hold your horses." He sat back to admire her once again and she groaned.

"Come on!"

"Oh darlin', that's what you're about to be doing," he smirked. Pulling one leg to his chest, he massaged her foot, kissed the arch, and made his way up her leg. When he reached her knee, he felt two hands grab hold of his hair. She tried to force him where she wanted him, but he continued to take his time, layering small bites and kisses up her thigh. When he reached the juncture he heard her sigh. He grinned, let out a long breath over her seam and felt her squirm. Then he started kissing his way back down her other thigh.

Parker groaned in frustration, "Eliot."

HE paused on his path, lifted his head, grinned his biggest shit eating grin and slowly dragged a finger over her pussy lips "Anything I can help you with?"

Frustrated groans gave way to sounds of mewling pleasure. "More, please, more."

He gave her clit a tug while teasing her slit with his tongue, "You mean like that?" The sharp intake of breath was all the answer he needed. Trading places, he gently lapped at her clit with his tongue, circled it, and barely grazed it with his teeth. He slipped one, two fingers into her wet pussy. She rocked her hips back and forth, trying to get more friction, more contact. He could feel her walls clamping down around his fingers as he sped up the pace. One more tug with his tongue on her nub and she exploded. He waited until she stopped pulsing to remove his fingers from her wet heat.

Grinning like the Chesire cat, he curled up behind her, "Good?"

"Fucking fantastic," she replied, pushing him over onto his back. She threw one leg over his hips, straddling his cock. "Would you like me to return the favor, or…?" she left the question hanging as she rocked against him. A shiver of aftershock ran up her spine.

"Whatever you want, darlin'. Whatever you want." He pulled her down by the neck, kissing her back with a fever. From the way she was rocking against him, he guessed her mouth would be staying right where it was for the time being. He was more than okay with that.

She had them lined up and he slowly pushed upwards as she lowered herself down. She was tight, hot and more than ready for this. She was in control - already pulling herself back up before he ever got fully seated. He grabbed her hips to steady her ride, and let her go. In this, Parker was very vocal. It only made him harder, hearing her pant how wet she was, how big he was, how she could feel him all the way. She leaned back down, grabbed his chin, and kissed him for all she was worth. He took advantage and palmed one breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers and pinching. She gasped, her walls contracted and he felt the beginnings of her orgasm.

He quickly changed positions, pulling her onto her knees, ass in the air, and let his palm land with loud 'crack.' "Like that?"

"Oh god," she clenched around him. Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back in, smacking her again. "Yes, Eliot, please!" she begged. Two, three, four more times he pumped into her cunt. Each time accompanied by a flat palm against her ever reddening ass. He knew she was close, he wasn't far behind.

He pulled her up, chest to back, slid his hand to her clit and whispered, "Come for me, Parker," as he buried himself in her once more.

She shattered, and he followed suite.

Thirty-six hours later

Hardison looked at Sophie. "I mean, they're going to have to eat sometime right?"

The door to Eliot's room opened. Eliot walked out, went straight to the kitchen, made god only knows what in less than ten minutes, and came back with a platter full of food, two larger bottles of water, two wine glasses, and a very old looking Merlot.

"You both owe me five hundred dollars," he said before shutting the door.

The bet had been that Eliot couldn't last having Parker around him with no clothes on for more than ten days.

They never specified what they meant by lasting.


End file.
